bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
White Wolf
White Wolf is the thirty-seventh episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Despite the fact his Fullbring is still incomplete, Ichigo and the wolves take a chance to find Kiba. Summary As it starts raining in Karakura Town, a familiar young man makes his way into an alley. Doing so, he starts to stumble a bit, until finally he falls to the ground. He says nothing as he only curls up, mentioning that he has to find "the flower". Out in the town, Tsume understands that Kiba is somewhere in Karakura Town. When Toboe asks if they might find him, Ichigo believes so, since he'd them all in town, Hige seeing his point. Ichigo wonders where they should start, not wanting to split up in case they're being followed by Tsukishima. Just then, Tsume brings up the first time he met Kiba, back in Freeze City. As Hige recounts his first encounter with him, so does Toboe, until finally, Ichigo recalls the first time he saw him. How he didn't know he was a wolf at the time. Seeing him in his human state, until he saw him as a wolf. Not only that, how he was the reason that they were searching for Paradise. Why he went with them to find it, causing Toboe to wonder if things will ever go back to the way they were before. Unsure of that, Ichigo isn't sure, but he does feel that they have a real chance to find Paradise. Despite the fact that Hige understands where Ichigo's at, he suggests they do split up, and that they'll have a better chance of finding Kiba that way. After a while, Ichigo finally agrees, so they split up to start their search. Taking a look through some places, none of them can seem to find anything leading them to Kiba. While Ichigo starts checking alleyways, after a while, he finds nothing. That's when he sees another alley that he goes over to, causing him to look and see that someone is there. Curious, he walks down it, and is taken back to see that it's Kiba, who doesn't appear to notice that Ichigo is there. He considers saying something, but decides against it, simply making his way over to him. Finally realizing his not alone, Kiba sees him there. He wants to know what he wants, Ichigo only replying that he's just passing through. Kiba saying nothing, when Ichigo decides to ask what he's doing there, to which he says that he has nowhere to go. Confused, he asks him what he means, but Kiba doesn't seem to know. That he has to find "the flower", taking Ichigo by surprise, who wants to know what he's talking about. All Kiba says is that he won't understand. That he has to find "the flower", which makes Ichigo want to know if he means Cheza. Kiba takes in the mention of the name as Ichigo goes on that she is the flower he's looking for, and that he can help him. Getting up, Kiba doesn't believe him and starts to walk away. But Ichigo catches up and tries convincing him otherwise. This causes Kiba to start breaking into a run away from him, and he follows him. Down the alley, it's a while until he stumbles and crashes into some trash cans. At that time, he asks Ichigo what he wants, to which he assures Kiba that he believes him, but he says nothing. He then reminds him of the first time he saw him. How he thought he was a stray dog, until he found out he was a wolf. That it changed his life, which was why he went through with becoming a Soul Reaper and went with him, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. Even though Kiba says nothing, Ichigo states that he knows what he's looking for: a future. If he's willing to, he can help him remember. Hesitant at first, Kiba says that he doesn't understand why he's doing this, until Ichigo finally reveals he wants to see Paradise again, though he can't find it without him. For a while, neither of them say anything else, which changes once Kiba eventually admits that he has to remember, since he feels that he knows him.Taking his combat pass out, Ichigo then presses it against Kiba, causing a surge of spirit energy to erupt through him. In that moment, he starts to regain the memories that he lost. Confused by this at first, he attempts to take them in, when a voice calls out to him. Again, the voice calls out, asking Kiba if he remembers who "this one" is, begging for him to remember. It's then that he takes in the voice, recognizing that it's Cheza. The next thing he knows, he manages to come to, Ichigo asking Kiba if he's okay. Now a wolf, he answers that he is, looking at Ichigo, who does the same with him. That's when Tsume, Hige, and Toboe find them in the alley, noticing that Kiba is in his wolf state, giving them the idea that he's gotten his memories back. Apologizing to them for worrying them, Ichigo replies that it's no problem, Hige saying that the only thing that matters is that he's back. Managing to get up, he wants to know what happened, but none of them say anything. Ichigo only says that he'll explain everything, though for now, they have to return to Ginjo's hideout so they can be ready to fight Tsukishima. Appearances In Order * Kiba * Citizens * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Cheza * Kugo Ginjo (Mentioned) * Shukuro Tsukishima (Mentioned) Notes & trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to Kiba. * It's the second episode that Ichigo hasn't used his Fullbring since he obtained it. * Not much happens in this episode. Category:Episodes